polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John500/Gloriously Bored
http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball_Wiki *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Images **Chat **Forum **Maps *Popular pages *Community Contribute Comments5=Leaving= Yasui11000June 5, 2017User blog:Yasui11000I'm not doing this because everyone is leaving the wiki. I don't know if you noticed but I'm less active on the wiki and discord now. The high school will start and I will have to change some things, as you know I'm a lazy laid back. I'm not saying that you are not going to see me again, maybe I will appear in the discord from time to time. And this is it, the crazy japanese who spoke a lot of retarded things and was all the time baiting, hated by many is going away. I wanted to thank Luki and Crazy who were, without a doubt, my best friends here on the wiki along with many others. さようなら またね I did not know I could do that What's wrong with the world, mama People livin' like they ain't got no mamas I think the whole world addicted to the drama Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism But we still got terrorists here livin' In the USA, the big CIA The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK But if you only have love for your own race Then you only leave space to discriminate And to discriminate only generates hate And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah Madness is what you demonstrate And that's exactly how anger works and operates Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight Take control of your mind and meditate Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? Or would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father help us Send some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love) 2x Where is the love, the love, the love It just ain't the same, old ways have changed New days are strange, is the world insane? If love and peace are so strong Why are there pieces of love that don't belong? Nations droppin' bombs Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug If you never know truth then you never know love Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know) Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know) Where's the love, y'all People killin', people dyin' Children hurt and you hear them cryin' Can you practice what you preach? Or would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father help us Send some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love (Love) Where is the love (The love)? 6x Where is the love, the love, the love? I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder Most of us only care about money makin' Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction Wrong information always shown by the media Negative images is the main criteria Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity Whatever happened to the fairness and equality Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under Gotta keep my faith alive 'til love is found Now ask yourself Where is the love? 4x Father, Father, Father, help us Send some guidance from above 'Cause people got me, got me questionin' Where is the love? Sing with me y'all: One world, one world (We only got) One world, one world (That's all we got) One world, one world And something's wrong with it (Yeah) Something's wrong with it (Yeah) Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah We only got (One world, one world) That's all we got (One world, one world) The true message of life and Black Eyed Peas When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside you gotta take a stand It don't hurt to hide if you hurt my friends then you hurt my pride I gotta be a man I can't let it slide Chorus I am a real American fight for the rights of every man I'm a real American fight for what's right fight for your life I feel strong for very long I don't take trouble for very long I've got something deep inside of me courage is the thing that sets us free Repeat chorus x 2 If you hurt my friends then you hurt my pride I gotta be a man I can't let them slide chorus x 4 til fade The americanist of the American. Category:Blog posts